


I'm Alright

by amukmuk



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Best Battle Buddies, Best Friends, Kix is a proud bro, Other, and Jesse is lil cocky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27272866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amukmuk/pseuds/amukmuk
Summary: In which Jesse learns the hard way that Kix is always right.
Relationships: CT-5597 | Jesse & CT-6116 | Kix
Comments: 20
Kudos: 58





	I'm Alright

**Author's Note:**

> For Clone-Tober Prompts from the 15th and 30th: Headbutting, Stretching, Jesse and Kix :3

“I’m telling you, you’re going to need to do some stretches. Your body isn’t used to carrying around all that extra weight,” Kix says, leaning against the doorframe while Jesse checks himself out in the full body mirror of the locker room. He has just finished ARC training and Kix couldn’t be prouder, but he is also concerned. ARCs that come out of the 501st don’t exactly have a long life expectancy. As clones, they already have terribly short life expectancies, but ARCs from the 501st tend to die off faster than shinies fresh off Kamino. 

Jesse scoffs, “I carry the entire 501st on my back _daily_. I’ll be just fine.”

Kix rolls his eyes. “Maybe, but you’re carrying them on your back, not your hips. That kama is like carrying a cadet strapped to your gun belt.”

“How would you know?” Jesse grins. 

“Because I’m a medic, I know these things.”

He rolls his eyes and looks at himself in the mirror again, “Do… Do I look okay, though? I mean, I don’t think I’ll ever compare to Rex, but do I look alright?” He twists around to get a better look of the back of his kama and calves in the mirror. 

“Jess, you look great. I’m so proud of you,” he slaps his pauldron. “Just remember to do those stretches, alright?”

“You can’t tell me what to do, I outrank you now,” Jesse grins. 

“False, I’m the medic. I outrank _everyone_.”

~

The campaign hadn’t been _awful_ , but it hadn’t been the best, either. Kix has been busy all day in the medbay and is both grateful and worried that he hasn’t seen Jesse roll through yet. He tries to stay positive; if he isn’t in medbay then he is probably checking on his men or getting a fresh cup of caf in the mess before he settles in to do flimsiwork. 

But they always do flimsiwork together and he has just sat down to do his. 

And this was Jesse’s first campaign as an ARC and he has always been a first in, last out kind of leader. 

He’s getting ready to crack and comm him - he knows that Jesse will just tease him for being a mother nexu, but _dammit_ this is his best friend, the one who has been with him since the beginning - when there is a light rap on his door. 

_Jesse_. 

Kix surges from his desk chair and palms the door open. “Are you alright?” The words tumble from his mouth before he has the self control to feign nonchalance. 

Jesse hisses for him to be quiet and shoves him in his office. “I’m fine, well sort of.”

“What happened? Are you hurt? I swear to the kriffing stars, Jesse if you--” 

“Don’t get your blacks in a bunch,” Jesse grabs the back of his neck and blushes. “So, uh, about those stretches.”

Kix grins. “Hips hurt?”

“I feel like hurt is a _strong_ word--” 

Kix grabs his forehead and brings it to his own. “I’ll send you a file.”

For once Jesse doesn’t protest and instead brings his hand up to rest on his shoulder. “Thanks. I owe you one.”

“I’ll remind you of that when we get back from Anaxes,” Kix pulls himself away and Jesse gives him his trademark, shit-eating grin. 

“Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing Kix & Jesse! I love them so much so if you think anything sounds funny let me know! (Also what happened to Kix after Anaxes?)


End file.
